Demonic Children
by Isollae
Summary: This is a yaoi story about Hiei and Kurama who get turned back into kids.
1. Chapter 1

Demonic Childern  
  
I don't own YYH as much as I wish I did. That would be fun, wouldn't it? Anyway, this story is going to have yaoi of Hiei/Kurama in it. So, If you don't like that, don't read.  
  
  
  
"Kurama, Kurama. KURAMA!!" Kurama woke with a start, hearing his name being called by a voice that sounded high and squeaky and suspiciously like Hiei's. 'The little fire demon must be in trouble,' Thought the redhead to himself. He sat up in his bed and ran his finger through his short hair. Short hair?! Something was wrong, but Kurama couldn't put his finger on it, most likely because he was still half asleep.  
  
Hiei pounded on the humanized youko's window. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Just be patient, Hiei," Kurama said with a yawn. For some reason, his voice seemed a bit too high pitched, too. The redhead tripped on his pajamas as he made his way to the window. "When did my pajamas get so big?" Kurama mumbled to himself. He finally made his way to the window and opened it.  
  
Hiei tumbled in and landed on the floor, becoming a pile of black clothing and a white scarf. Kurama giggled a little and picked the fire demon up. He seemed shorter then usual. "Boy Hiei, you sure did shrink," Kurama said jokingly. The spiky haired demon glared at him and Kurama noticed Hiei's jagan was gone.  
  
"Hiei, your evil eye?" "I know, I know. This is what I came to you for. I seemed to have become a child.. And so have you, I see." Kurama looked down, seeing that he had indeed been turned back into a child. His pajama pants were slipping off of him. He blushed a little and pulled them up.  
  
Hiei flitted over to Kurama's bed and pulled off his robe and scarf. They were a couple sizes too big for him, as were the rest of his clothes. His tank top straps slipped down his shoulders and his pants were sliding down, showing a bit of his cute butt. Hiei's shoes seemed to have fallen off on the way to the redhead's house.  
  
Kurama looked over Hiei and giggled. "Ohh. kawaii." The fire demon threw a menacing look at the pretty redhead. "I'll go get some clothes for us, Hiei." Kurama walked to his closet, pulling out two darling outfits. He tossed the smallest one to Hiei.  
  
  
  
The outfit was a pair of overalls and an adorable teddy bear t-shirt. Kurama's outfit was a regular 10 year old boy's school outfit.  
  
"I knew these outfits would come in handy," Kurama said with a grin. Hiei sighed and pulled off his normal black. The redhead blushed as he watched the fire demon dress. "What stupid ningen clothes," Hiei complained. "Well, at least they fit," Kurama said.  
  
Hiei nodded a little and burrowed under Kurama's bed covers. "I'm gonna stay here for the night," the black haired demon said as he closed his eyes. "So cute," the redhead said as he watched Hiei sleep. This was probably the good side of Hiei (and him) being children, they were so cute. But he was going to, no matter what, find a way to turn them back to normal.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Isollae: Kawaii.. Hiei in little overalls and a teddy bear t-shirt.. Isn't that cute? Please review. ^-^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Demonic Children  
  
Ok, this is rated PG-13 for stuff I might add later.. ::pouts as Dante says it's rated PP-13 for stupidity:: ::baps Dante on the head:: Meanie butt! Anyway,I hope you people like it. And I do not own the YYH characters ::holds onto Jin and starts crying:: Man, I really wish I owned him.. R/R  
  
  
  
Hiei woke up.. on something soft? He sighed and rolled over, coming face to face with a sleeping child Kurama. Child Kurama? Oh yes, now he remembered what happened. Last night the small fire demon woke up a little kid and came to Kurama's room. He had woken up the humanized Youko just to find he had the same problem. Well, the redhead gave him some clothing that fit him and let him stay the rest of the night.  
  
Hiei smiled lovingly at Kurama. 'He's so beautiful,' thought the small demon. 'Wait, where'd that come from. I'm not supposed to be thinking about him this way!' Hiei frowned a little and closed his eyes, ready to go back to sleep when a pair of small arms wrapped around him. Hiei's eyes shot open and he struggled a bit, and then noticed it was Kurama. "Don't scare me like that, baka kitsune," Hiei whispered to the sleeping figure. He snuggled up close to Kurama and fell asleep in the boy's warm arms.  
  
((Dante: And Kurama woke up to a loud snoring. He thought it was Kuwabara and grabbed his rose whip and proceeded to beat the crap out of poor defenseless little Hiei. The End. Isn't it lovely? Isollae: That's it, you aren't aloud to come to my house anymore!! Go back in the cage! ::points:: Dante: No, You can't make me!!! Isollae: ::pulls out a bucket of ice water.:: NOW!! Dante: ::runs into the cage and locks it herself:: Isollae: ok, now back to the story.))  
  
Kurama nuzzled the warm thing in his arms. He opened his large emerald eyes and looked at Hiei. He hugged the small child demon tighter, giving him a soft quick kiss on the forehead. The redhead had feelings for the fire demon for quite a long time and was very happy to wake up with him in his bed, but it felt a little strange. He looked at Hiei again and jumped. He was child! Just then Kurama remembered what happened last night. He was a child to. This was quite strange. A little later in the morning he would call the other Rekai Tentai to see if they had the same problem.  
  
Kurama sat up a few hours later. Hiei was already up. The normally black clad figure was sitting on the windowsill, looking longingly to the trees. He sighed and looked down at his teddy bear t-shirt. "Good morning, Hiei- chan," Kurama said cheerily as he jumped off his bed and fell flat on his face. He wasn't used to being quite this short anymore. The fire demon laughed and Kurama shot him a menacing look.  
  
"Shut up, Hiei!" Kurama said as he picked himself up. The redhead dusted himself off and tried to regain dignity. "I am going to call the others." Kurama strutted over to his desk and picked up the phone. He dialed Yusuke's number. "Hello, Urameshi residence. Who is this?" "It's Kurama. Yusuke, I've got a problem. Hiei and I have been turned into children and we need your help." "You're kidding!" Yusuke exclaimed. "I'm not. Listen Yusuke. Just come over and bring the others." Kurama said patiently. "Right!" Yusuke said and he hung up the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Isollae: Alright, another awesome chapter done!! Dante: Lemme out! Isollae: Never! Bwahahahaha!!! Review, please. 


	3. Chapter 3

Demonic Children  
  
Contrary to popular belief, I don't own YYH, but I've watched the episodes!  
  
*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke knocked on the door and a child Kurama opened it. Hiei-chan was lurking behind the cute redhead. Kuwabara peered over the small Kurama's shoulder, looking at Hiei. He laughed when he saw the fire demon. "You're even shorter than you were before," Said the carrot-colored-haired man.  
  
Hiei growled softly and flitted behind Kuwabara. The spiky haired child grabbed Kuwabara's underwear and pulled it up high over the tall teenager's head, giving him an atomic wedgie. Hiei stuck his tongue out and spitted at him and grinned slightly when Kuwabara's underwear ripped. "Augh! That was my only clean pair of underwear!" Everyone laughed.  
  
When they were inside and had seated themselves, Yusuke spoke up first, "So, do you think this is like some affect of the fruit of the past life or whatever?" Kurama shook his head a little. "No, if it were the fruit of the past life I would be Youko.. and Hiei here would be a baby, not a child." Yusuke nodded a little as he listened to Kurama. Botan smiled knowingly, like she knew what was going on with Kurama and Hiei. Hiei ran around the room happily and stopped to talk to Botan.  
  
"Hey, what's with him?" Kuwabara asked Kurama, pointing the small Hiei. "Well," Kurama started, "Along with his body he's sort of become more child like. He's just a bit more innocent, happy, fun, and gullible." Kuwabara grinned a little and remarked "I see.. Well, he certainly seems a lot more social. That's good." "But he's lost most of his fighting power.. That's bad," Kurama stated. "Yeah, but he's nicer. That's good," Yusuke said. "But he talks a lot.. That's bad." "But it comes with a free frogurt, that's good." Kuwabara said. Everyone stared at him. The tall boy laughed, a little embarrassed. "Eh.. it was on last night's episode of the Simpsons."  
  
As everyone continued with their conversation, Botan whispered something in Hiei's ear. The spiky haired demon grinned and nodded a little, blushing. Botan ruffled Hiei's hair and left, saying she had some important business to attend to and she mustn't be late. Everyone, with the exception of Kurama and Hiei, left soon after her.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: Isollae: Hey, another chapter. Yippee! It took me long enough, but I've finally finished it. What is with Botan's knowing smile? Does she know what's going on? Is she the one who caused this predicament? The next chapter will be the last. And since I'm such a sap for happy endings, it's going to be happy. 


	4. Chapter 4

Demonic Children  
  
A/N: Ok, I don't own YYH. I'm changing this story to PG because it is, well, suitable for just about everyone. This is the last chapter, folks. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Koenma's office  
  
"Botan, when are you going to turn them back and tell them that you did this to them?" Koenma asked. Botan shrugged and smiled. "Don't worry Koenma. If Hiei does what I told him to do and Kurama agrees to it, they will be turned back. All I want to do is be matchmaker for them. You know they both like each other and just won't admit it." Koenma sighed and nodded. "Alright, but I want you never to do this again. Agreed?" Botan smiled again. "Of course, Koenma-san."  
  
At Kurama's house  
  
"Kurama.. Kurama!" Hiei said as he tugged on Kurama's sleeve. Kurama turned around and smiled at him. "Yes, Hiei-chan?" "Botan told me that this curse might be broken if we uhh.. kiss each other. She said that might turn us back to normal and stuff.." Kurama stifled a giggled. "Hiei, that only works in fairy-tales.." "But.. but.. It's worth a try, Kurama.."  
  
Kurama blushed a bit and nodded. "Oh, alright. We can at least try." 'And I would like it even if it didn't work,' Kurama and Hiei both thought to themselves. The two boys pushed their lips together gently. Slowly, Kurama wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and deepened the kiss.  
  
When they both pulled away for air, they looked at each other. "Hiei! Your.. Your back to normal!" "As are you, fox." Hiei said with a slight grin and kissed Kurama again. "I guess Botan was right, but how could've she known?" Kurama asked. "Hn.. Who cares." Hiei hugged the pretty redhead.  
  
"Hey, how about we head up to my room," Kurama asked softly. "Sounds good to me, fox."  
  
The End  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Isollae: And they lived happily ever after and everyone hoped Botan would never play matchmaker again. 


End file.
